The somewhat extended familyFamily Ties
by Eediva
Summary: Chris is adjusting to his life in the manor after the girls find out what is real identity is.Also a little angsty in genre
1. My Much loved Summary

Hello this is my second attempt on Chris' identity..this time Im right!  
  
I was quite pleased at the reviews I got for my first story on Chris, so this time Im going to do it right!  
  
Ok just a go through all the characters and the summary.  
  
SPOILERSWHAT MY STORY IS ABOUT IS TRUE!  
  
Charmed's Characters and weapon  
  
* Piper  
  
Temporal Status and Molecular Combustion   
  
* Phoebe  
  
Premonition and Levitation  
  
* Paige  
  
Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, and Healing  
  
* Leo  
  
Healing, Orbing, Sensing and Jingling!  
  
* Chris  
  
orbing, healing sensing blah blah blah( my way of saying ect)  
  
* Wyatt(future and present)  
  
Blah Blah BLah I aint typing em all!  
  
* Darrell  
  
Gun  
  
* Shiela  
  
Husband  
  
* Arch angel Serena  
  
Flying(wings) all the powers that witches possess, energy balls, fire balls, sharp mouth, clicking finger for anything.  
  
* Darklighter Melita  
  
Orbing with black lights instead of blue(i call that blacking!) killing whitelighters, low level energy balls  
  
* Witch Shmuni  
  
Telekenesis, astral projection and freezing  
  
* Vampire Sara   
  
changing to bat or to mist, freezing a persons body with breath.  
  
* Werewolf Nerissa   
  
Changed to a grey wolf at will, and a werewolf during full moon. Super human strength  
  
* Whiteligher Assurbanipal  
  
Whitelighter powers  
  
* Demon Thomas   
  
Kinda like Balathazors  
  
* Warlock Bryan  
  
Shaping shifting warlock  
  
* Warlock Samuel  
  
same as Bryan's  
  
* Werewolf Aiden  
  
Same as Nerissa's  
  
* Stupid Blonde Bimbo Jess( no effence to all the blondies reading this, if it makes you feel better Im a brownie but Im stoopid(cant even spell it right!)!!?  
  
Being a slut!, Mortal  
  
* And Prue if I fell like putting her in, but no she is not going to be coming back as a whitelightewr or back from the dead!  
  
Chris is Wyatts baby bro just so you all know....hehe  
  
Summary  
  
Chris is adjusting to his life in the manor after the girls find out what is real identity is.  
  
But how is he going to tell Leo that he is Leo's son, and will Leo accept Chris as his son, or not?  
  
As for future Wyatt, He wants his baby brother back....And he will stop at nothing!  
  
I dont own Charmed........I just own Serena, Melita, Shmuni, Sara, Nerissa, Assurbanipal, Thomas, bryan, samuel,and aiden ohhhh and the slut!  
  
And I own Chris......actaully I dont I just wish I did! 


	2. Chapter1

I DONT own Charmed, as much as I wish i did..... I own the Assyrian Ten and the slut! I wish I owned Chris, like most ppl.....wahhhhh!  
  
"Chris," called Piper from the kitchen, while she was baking the dinner. Darrell and Sheila were going to come over to eat.  
  
"Yeah....mum," he answered adding the 'mum' hesitately, watching the T.V show Smallville, and babysitting his 'younger' older brother Wyatt who was playing in his playpen with a plush toycar. Slowly he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Can you go call Pheebs and tell her to come help me set up?" Piper said smiling at Chris' words, she only found out a week or so that he was her son, when she found out she was pregnant; with him. She realised about an hour when she came back from the doctor who he was, Phoebe and Paige acted weird like they were relieved that she was pregnant, and then the more she thought about it and Chris, she realised the truth, why Chris panicked a while ago when she said she was going to devote her life to Wyatt and forget about men, and how upset he was when he found her in bed with Greg, that was embarrasing! When she confronted Chris and asked him, he hanged his head and was silent for a while, then he answered her with a short and quiet 'yes.'  
  
She felt two emotions at the time; anger as her son lied to her and kept his identity a secret, nearly killing himself (if he wasn't concieved), and the other emotion was happiness, she remembered how she had pulled him into a warm hug and refused to let go, he seem suprised from the hug like he was expecting her to attck him.  
  
"yeah, alright" Chris answered walking to Phoebe's room, she had moved back in again to the manor, and Paige was begining to think of returning to the manor too.  
  
"hold it! Chris after you called her, go get Leo," Piper said turning to face her lovely son, "have you told him yet?"  
  
"No, mum I dont know how", Chris sighed, "I cant just stroll up to him and say,'hey Leo Im your son from the future, but I haven't been born yet!"  
  
Piper laughed as Chris walked off, he sounded like his aunty Paige whenever he complained.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Up There."  
  
Leo smiled as Chris walked up to him dressed in the white robes whitelighters would were Up There.  
  
"Why do I have to where this stupid robe for!?" Chris snapped when he reached Leo. A young whitelighter barely over seventeen walked passed him wearing Levi jeans and a red t-shirt, Chris suddenly cried out loud " OKAY! WHY DOES HE GET TO WEAR THAT AND I HAVE TO WHERE THIS!?"  
  
Most of the elder and whitelighters turned in shook, and Leo turned red from embarrasement, "Chris calm down!"  
  
"I get to wear this because I am Ashurbanipal, one of the ten, The Assyrian Ten," the boy answered turning to Chris, "and you have to wear that cause you are not an Assyrian"  
  
"Leo, what the hell is an Assyrian, and how do I become one!?" Chris suddenly asked, Ashurbanipal burst out laughing at Chris, Leo shook his head amused.  
  
"You cant become Assyrian, you can only be born Assyrian," Ashurbanipal answered Chris, he turned to Leo then asked, "Is he your son or something, cause he is almost as stupid as you are!?"  
  
"NO!" Leo snapped frowning, Chris went pale, Leo then grinned and said mockingly "Is that how you speak to your elders?"  
  
"Oh please!" Ashurbanipal laughed, "I was a king before God even thought of making you a foetus!!!!"  
  
"yeah-yeah" Leo answered smiling, "Chris come on lets go down and eat, Ash say hello to Serena and Shmuni for me when you see them"  
  
"Yeah ok, do you want me to say hi to Melita as well?" Ashur asked raising a brow somewhat suggestively  
  
"no I dont want you to say hi to the darklighter for me!" Leo laughed, "Bye Ash, come on Chris"  
  
"Bye Leo, seeya around Chris, you Assyrian wannabe!"  
  
"Bye," Chris said finding his voice, Leo suddenly took his hand and orbed down.  
  
~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`  
  
"congratulations Piper" Sheila smiled handing a wrapped gift to Piper.  
  
"thank you," Piper said grinning, "uh,actually, try not to bring the pregnancy up around Leo, he doesnt know yet!"  
  
"dont worry, we wont," Darrell nodded  
  
"Not to mention the other part of the pregnancy," Paige muttered  
  
"Its not Leo's?!" Darrell asked.  
  
"no, actually, he is Leo," Piper said glaring at Paige, "Its Chris!"  
  
"What about Chris?" Darrell asked raising a brow, Sheila gasped understanding, Darrell pointing at his wife, "whats she figure out?"  
  
"Oh honestly Darrell!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Chris is the baby!"  
  
"Chris is the baby?!?" Darrell gasped, Sheila and the Charmed ones nodded. "oh, ok!"  
  
"honey, try not to say anything to Leo,"  
  
"you're the one with the big mouth!" Darrell snapped, causing the girls to laugh.  
  
"what ever!" Sheila said rolling her eyes. Behind her Leo and Chris orbed in.  
  
"Leo! Long time no see!" Darrell said grinning at Leo as Chris snatched his hand away and stuck his tongue out at Leo, who backhanded him.  
  
"Hey Darrell," Leo said shaking Darrell's hand and embracing him like a brother.  
  
"Alright lets go eat," Piper said leading them to the dinning room.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Future...  
  
"I dont care how long it takes!" Wyatt snapped, "I want that brother of mine brought back here NOW!"  
  
Wyatt's guards nodded, as Wyatt shook angrilly. Behind him his beloved blonde bimbo Jess rubbed his back affectionalty.  
  
"I will leave to get him in a few days, and I will make history repeat itself," Wyatt said, "Im going to kill that bastard father of mine, as well as Paige and Phoebe seeing as they was meant to be dead now!"  
  
"What about Piper?" Jess asked kissing Wyatt's neck roughly.  
  
"I will kill her after Chris is born," Wyatt said grimly pushing her of him, "Im going to get my baby brother back, I'll bring him, Piper and my baby self back."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"I hate baseball," Chris laughed.  
  
"Football?" Darrell asked  
  
"Hate that too" Chris smirked, seeing the suprised looks on Leo and Darrells faces.  
  
"Tennis?" Leo asked  
  
"boring,"  
  
"Golf?"  
  
"BOOOORINGGGGGGGG!" Chris laughed biting a carrot.  
  
"What the hell do you like then?"Darrell said shaking his head.  
  
"Wrestling," Chris answered, "WWE all the way!"  
  
"right,"Leo laughed,turning to the girls he asked," remember our run in with wrestlers?"  
  
"Yeah wrestlers from hell!" Phoebe laughed.  
  
"huh?"Paige asked confused.  
  
"long story" Phoebe muttered, "so who's your favourite wrester?"  
  
"Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and Scotty Too Hotty, from today's wrestler's," Chris answered, "and from the future, I like Daywono, and Shannon Moore, though he was pretty old, in his forty's"  
  
"hang on, isnt Shannon the guy that always loses?" Piper asked  
  
"Yeah but he gets really better in a few years," Chris answered.  
  
"Uh Piper how'd you know who Shannon was?"Paige asked.  
  
"I've watched it a few times with Chris, when its on" Piper answered.  
  
"well at least he watches some sports!" Darrell said punching Chris on the arm.  
  
"yeah, I was beginning to think he was gay or something," Leo laughed, know it was Chris turn to hit Leo.  
  
"what ever," Chris smiled.  
  
"So you are gay?" Darrell asked("Darrell!" Shiela said.)  
  
"No I didnt say that!"Chris laughed picking up his glass of soft drink which was yet to be drunk."what is this?"  
  
"Fanta I think,"Piper answered.  
  
"Better be," Chris muttered drinking a bit,he smiled "it is?"  
  
"What else would it be?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sunkist," Chris answered making a face.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Thats all of Chapter one. 


End file.
